¿Recuerdas el amor?
by syndy
Summary: Después de un angustiante separación Ranma y Akane se reúnes cuando ocurre una tragedía... juntos aprenderán a perdonar y amar
1. Amar duele

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**La historia es mía**

**Es una historia nueva, espero les guste**

**El amor duele**

En el distrito de Nerima una joven de piel blanca y ojos cafés salía de una clínica rumbo a su hogar. La joven medía un poco más de 1.60, tenía piernas largas que podían ser apreciadas por el corto short de color verde que usaba. Una diminuta cintura y unos pechos bien proporcionados, asomándose por un pequeño escote de su blusa veraniega. Poseía un cabello negro con ligeros destellos color azul y un rostro de porcelana blanca. Sus ojos eran dos grandes espejos de color avellana con tupidas y hermosas pestañas. El sueño de cualquier hombre era besar esos labios carnosos y rojizos.

Los recuerdos de su pasado la perturbaban, principalmente cuando deambula entre las calles de su hogar. Sus recuerdos se activan al ver a dos chicos caminando hacia la escuela y una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y con lentos pasos ingresó a la sala. Su padre se encontraba jugando con el que alguna vez pudo haber sido su suegro. Su hermana mayor cocinaba lo que degustarían como cena y desde hace 2 años, la mediana de la familia se había ido al extranjero asignada a las finanzas comerciales de una empresa del nuevo mundo. Saludo a los presentes y se miro a su hermana Kasumi.

-"Kasumi voy a mi cuarto un momento, ¿deseas que te ayude a hacer la cena?"-

-"No te preocupes Akane, en 30 minutos estará todo listo, descansa"-

-"Gracias"- haciendo una pequeña reverencia la joven se retiró de la sala.

Akane se había graduado de la Universidad de Tokio desde hace un año como Terapeuta Física. Trabajaba con el doctor Tofú en su consultorio y apoyaba en clínicas de rehabilitación a deportistas lesionados. Pasaba el mayor tiempo en las clínicas y ya era reconocida como una terapeuta muy competente y con un gran futuro.

Trató de relajarse después de estar recostada en su cama por uno minutos, el día había sido muy agotador, hubo una competencia de artes marciales y muchos peleadores quedaron lesionados, por lo que tuvieron que atender las heridas y realizar el programa de rehabilitación.

-"Akane ya está la cena"- Escuchó la voz de su hermana que la llamaba suavemente.

-"Ya voy Kasumi"- Levantándose de la cama y saliendo de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y notó una visita muy peculiar… su "ex futura suegra" la Sra. Nodoka Saotome.

-"Buenas noches"- saludó a los presentes.

-"Buenas noches querida, ¿como te estás?... hace tanto que no te veo pequeña"- comentó dándole un fuerte abrazo y observándola con una mirada de cariño y comprensión.

-"Hola tía, hace tanto tiempo que no nos encontrábamos… tenía ganas de verla"-

-"Cariño estás hermosa… siempre fuiste para mí la hija que jamás tuve…"- dijo mirando al vacío.

Ranma se había ido y había dejado a toda su familia en casa, incluyendo a su madre… aunque la llamaba de vez en cuando, ella seguía sintiendo la angustia de no tener a su hijo cerca.

-"La cena está lista, por favor, sentémonos"- solicitó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

En la convivencia durante la comida alguna anécdota era contada del pasado divertido que todos habían vivido. Sentían la nostalgia de aquella época y añoraban al joven que muchas veces había traído consigo situaciones chuscas, desgracias y las mayores alegrías que habían tenido.

Al finalizar la cena se encontraban recogiendo la mesa cuando de pronto la Sra. Saotome comenzó a toser tan vigorosamente que se desvaneció y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Akane comenzó a revisar su pulso e identificar el motivo de su desmayo, mientras llamaban al Dr. Tofú.

El joven médico no tardó más de 10 minutos en llegar a la residencia Tendo y fue recibido por un par de hombres angustiados y nerviosos que lo arrastraron hasta el interior de la casa.

-"Dr. Tofú, rápido mi esposa se encuentra mal".- El Sr. Saotome empujaba al doctor hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la paciente.

-"Akane… ¿qué sucedió?"-

-"Perdió el conocimiento, terminamos de cenar y comenzó a toser… tiene su pulso normal."-

-"Muy bien… necesito que me ayudes a sacarle un poco de sangre"-

Los jóvenes doctores iniciaron con la atención de la paciente, coordinándose y tratando que recuperara la conciencia. Finalmente la madre de Ranma recuperó el conocimiento y se incorporó un poco.

-"Tranquila, ¿cómo se siente?"- preguntó el doctor.

-"Estoy un poco mareada, pero me encuentro mejor"-

-"¿Recuerda lo que pasó?"-

-"Creo que me desmayé cuando terminamos de cenar"- recordó la señora tratando de incorporarse.

-"Tranquila tía, por favor no se esfuerce"- mencionó la joven peliazul.

-"Me siento bien, solo un poco mareada, no te preocupes Akane"-

La chica no se encontraba segura… el desmayarse no era algo normal por lo que conservó la sangre de su ex suegra y al día siguiente mandaría a realizar los respectivos exámenes.

-"Me gustaría examinarla un poco más, mañana la espero en mi consultorio a las 10:00, ¿está bien?"-

-"Gracias Doctor Tofú, mañana iré a revisión pero estoy segura que solo fue una pequeña descompensación, no comí nada hasta esta noche"-

-"Está bien… la espero mañana"- se giró hacia los demás miembros de la familia -"Ya se encuentra bien, al parecer fue una pequeña descompensación… bueno me retiró"-

Los dos hombres acompañaron al joven Doctor a la salida y se despidieron dándole las gracias por su ayuda. El señor y la señora Saotome poco después se despidieron y terminaron con la agradable velada.

----------------------------------------------

-"Tus resultados ya están listos"- mencionaba un joven de gafas a una terapeuta de ojos cafés.

-"Gracias, Kunamoro"-

Hacía más de una semana de aquel incidente durante la cena en la casa Tendo, y Akane había solicitado un análisis completo de la sangre de su tía. Algo no estaba bien y no quería que su querida ex suegra tuviera alguna enfermedad… para ella, era como una madre.

Llevó los resultados con el Dr. Tofú para que le otorgará su diagnostico, siempre confiaba en el gran ojo clínico del joven médico. Al llegar a la clínica la chica le explicó el atrevimiento para prevenir cualquier problema a futuro. El Dr. Tofú apremió la precaución de la chica y abrió el sobre de los análisis. El silencio reinó un momento el consultorio y los ojos del joven médico revelaron su desconcierto ante los resultados de los exámenes.

-"¿Qué sucede doctor?"-preguntó nerviosa la joven.

-"La Señora Saotome está enferma… debemos traerla a la clínica…"- respondió mirando a la chica –"Akane, ve por ella y tráela inmediatamente"-

-"Sí"- salió de la clínica sin hacer más preguntas y fue a la casa de los Saotome…

-----------------------------------------

Desde hace un mes, la señora Saotome fue diagnosticada con cáncer de pulmón en fase terminal. La señora no se había practicado análisis alguno desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Negando la posibilidad de prevención ante la agresiva enfermedad. Desde que la diagnosticaron, trataron de darle más tiempo de vida con quimioterapia, pero todo era en vano.

Salió de la clínica muy desmejorada, a partir de hoy, se quedaría en casa de los Tendo para tratar de descansar. Todos conocían el motivo de su alta: que pasara los últimos momentos con sus seres queridos y se despidiera de ellos.

Akane había solicitado permiso por quince días para atender a la señora Saotome, le entristecía tener que perder a otra madre en tan poco tiempo. Ella sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo y deseaba estar cerca de ella el poco que quedara.

La peliazul estaba arreglando la ropa de la señora en la habitación de invitados cuando Kasumi salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-"Akane, querida… acércate"- susurraba con un poco de agonía.

-"Dígame tía, ¿qué necesita?"-

-"Sé que lo que te voy a pedir implica… un gran dolor en tu vida"- afirmaba con voz temblorosa.

La joven conocía la petición y su nerviosismo se hizo presente, sudando sus manos y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-"Lo entiendo…"- mencionó titubeante, pero cerró los ojos y controló sus emociones –"pero sabes que puede contar conmigo"-

-"Gracias querida…necesito ver a mi hijo, aunque sea por última vez…"- comenzó a toser y Akane la recargó en su pecho, disminuyendo su dolor-"Gracias… tengo el teléfono donde puedo encontrar a Ranma… llámale… dile que eres Nodoka Amura… te lo pasarán…"- entregándole un pequeño papel con un número telefónico.

-"¿Qué desea que le diga tía?"- preguntó la joven.

-"Dile que eres tú y dale un pequeño resumen… que venga inmediatamente… no sé cuánto podré resistir…"-

-"Recuéstese… no se preocupe enseguida me comunico con él."-

-"Gracias cariño… solo algo más… las cosas no son lo que parecen…por favor, hazlo por mí…"- tratando de respirar forzadamente no pudo continuar y derrotada cayó en el futon.

-"No se esfuerce tía, yo lo traeré"- mencionó la joven con una bella sonrisa, tratando de animar a su querida ex suegra.

Akane salió de la habitación con una gran carga en sus hombros, tenía que hablar con el hombre que más había amado y despreciado en el mundo. Pero no tenía tiempo de sentir su pesar, alguien que ella quería, necesitaba de su ecuanimidad y fortaleza. Levantó el auricular y marcó el número que su tía le había entregado…

-"Nekoken… buen día ¿en qué podemos servirle?"- Era la voz de un hombre, la voz de Mousse?¿¿¡¡…Akane se quedó en blanco por unos instantes… era el restaurante de Shampoo¡¡¡… su corazón se comprimió y un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho apareció, así como unas lágrimas asomándose en la puerta de sus ojos.

-"Nekoken… buen día ¿en qué podemos servirle?"- volvieron a repetir… trató de sacar un poco de temple de lo más recóndito de su corazón y comenzó a hablar con una voz entrecortada y nerviosa.

-"Disculpe… necesito hablar con Ranma Saotome… soy Nodoka Amura"- terminó conteniendo un poco sus lágrimas.

-"Un momento por favor…"-

La chica peliazul sintió que el aire se le escapaba de su pecho, el dolor se incrementaba llegando hasta sus piernas. Ya no podía permanecer de pie… cayó derrotada al piso mientras seguía con el teléfono en la mano.

-"Mamá… mamá.."- escuchó la voz varonil y ronca que la hizo estremecerse.

-"lo siento… Ranma… soy Akane… tu madre está muy enferma y me pidió que te llamara"- no hubo respuesta -"necesitas venir lo más pronto posible, está en la casa y quiere verte"-

Un silencio estuvo presente unos instantes, ambos se encontraban en un pequeño shock… Ranma se quedó sin palabras al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la mujer de sus sueños tratando de digerir lo que escuchó de sus labios. Akane se encontraba derrotada, la situación fue peor que sus más terribles pesadillas, sus más grandes temores se hicieron realidad.

-"Queee…?"- logró emitir la voz varonil.

-"Tu madre te necesita… tienes que venir inmediatamente, por favor no me hagas repetirlo"- unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por el hermoso rostro de la chica peliazul.

-"Gracias voy para allá"- hubo un silencio y solo escuchó el sonido de que la llamada había concluido.

Akane no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas… grandes riachuelos caían por sus mejillas tratando de aliviar ese dolor agudo de su corazón. Tenía que salir de ahí¡¡¡, comenzó a correr fuera de su hogar. Corrió y corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

Llegó a un pequeño parque a las afueras de Nerima, un poco más calmada se sentó en una pequeña banca cerca de una laguna. En el agua nadaban algunos patos y cisnes, relajando el ambiente del lugar y creando una sensación de romanticismo. Un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca y en sus hermosos ojos cafés hinchados de dolor nació una chispa de desilusión.

Le quedaba claro que había perdido el amor ante el orgullo. Cerrando los ojos trató de recordar los ojos azules, grandes y desafiantes, que tantas veces la enviaron a un lugar desconocido de su corazón.

Suspirando, se levantó y se alejó del lugar, ya había agotado todas sus lágrimas y hubiera deseado que todo fuese más sencillo. Sintió el dolor agudo de su corazón y comenzó a caminar muy despacio, tratando de tardar en llegar… llegar a su realidad.

**Espero que lo poco que he escrito le guste...**


	2. Amar es expresar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko.**

**Pero la historia es toda mia.**

**Ahora les he traido un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero les sea de su agrado**

**Amar es expresar**

Tres días habían pasado desde que la señora Saotome la dieran de alta en la clínica. La situación en la casa de la familia Tendo había cambiado mucho, todos estaban muy tristes y nerviosos con los cambios físicos de la amable señora, que se encontraba desmejorada físicamente; mucho más delgada y muy pálida. Los tratamientos de quimioterapia habían hecho que el cabello se le cayera y usarán en su lugar una pañoleta azul.

Los dos varones de la casa se encontraban muy asustados y desubicados, no se acercaba al cuarto de la paciente y trataban de seguir con su vida habitual, aunque no lograban concentrarse ni siquiera en su juego. Kasumi se dedicaba a preparar los alimentos y mantener limpia la casa, además de ayudar a su tía a bañarse, arreglarse y ayudarle a dar algunos paseos por el jardín. Pero de toda la familia, la persona más preocupada por la señora Saotome era Akane, quien trataba de estar al pendiente de su salud y se encargaba de proporcionarle los medicamentos a su hora, se encontraba tan preocupada por su tía que identificaba de los agudos dolores que presentaba sin que ella tuviera que decirlo, por lo que Akane se encargaba de disminuirlos con las medicinas correspondientes. También estaba atenta a los cambios físicos y emocionales de su ex suegra que la mayor parte del día dormía por los efectos secundarios de los calmantes. Desde el día de su ingreso en la casa de los Tendo, Akane había decidido dormir junto a ella para vigilarla durante la noche.

Por la tarde de ese día la señora Saotome se encontraba despierta y débil, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó y llamó a Akane para que se sentara junto a ella.

-"Dime Tía"-

-"Akane necesito un pequeño favor… en mi casa… acomode en un baúl algunas pertenencias muy importantes… para mí… podrías ir por ellas"- solicito la mujer con un las palabras entrecortadas.

-"¿Dónde se encuentra?"-

-"Lo escondí en el cuarto… de Ranma… en el closet… detrás de la ropa"-

-"Voy por él"- La chica se incorporó y salió de la habitación hacia la casa Saotome sintiendo como el corazón latía más fuerte a medida de que se acercaba a la habitación de Ranma…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane regresaba de la casa Saotome con un baúl mediano de color café, se encontraba cerrado con llave y era ligera. Llegó a su hogar y se dirigió a la habitación que habían asignado para su tía. Cuando ingreso la señora se le iluminaron los ojos, se sentó junto al baúl y sacó una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo de su kimono.

-"Mis pertenencias más importantes las conservo aquí…quiero dejarle la mayoría a Ranma"- platicaba mientras abría la cerradura –"Ven Akane… esta Katana perteneció a mi padre… él fue un gran Samurái y en reconocimiento, uno de los más célebres de sus maestros la mandó forjar especialmente para él…"- le explicaba mientras retiraba el forro que cubría al hermoso sable que denotaba fuerza y elegancia – "Estas son algunas fotos de mi familia, de Ranma cuando nació y de mis abuelos… ya están un poco deterioradas"- comentaba la señora mientras mostraba una bolsa con una gran cantidad de fotografía, algunas dañadas y otras con un tono amarillo por el tiempo.

-"¿Es Ranma?"- preguntó la peliazul.

-"Cuando era pequeño… se ve tan lindo… siempre fue muy activo"- dijo observando una fotografía donde se veía a Ranma de dos años caminando rápidamente mientras un Genma lo perseguía.

-"Oh… este es un diario que perteneció a mi abuela… es un libro muy hermoso… quiero que tú lo conserves"- expresó la señora con una sonrisa en sus labios entregándole a la joven Tendo un libro forrado en piel de color negro, del cual sobresalía un emblema en color oro que mostraba claramente un hermoso grabado en el cual se leía "R&A". Por el aspecto de las hojas, Akane comprendió que el libro se encontraba marcado por el tiempo…

-"No tía, pertenece a tu familia, debes dejárselo a alguien más"-

-"Querida, para mi tu eres como… mi hija… por favor tómalo… sé que aprenderás mucho de él"-

-"Gracias tía…"- tomó el desgastado diario y agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

-"Sabes… mi madre me lo entregó cuando cumplí veinte años y al momento de leer la última página… me prometí entregarlo a mi hija…"

Akane se sorprendió ante la revelación y pensó que no debía tomarlo, lo mejor sería que continuara en su familia. La señora Saotome veía el rostro de la chica y adivinó sus pensamientos.

–"Quiero que lo tengas tú… siempre fuiste para mí, la hija que nunca tuve… y a pesar de que no te hayas casado con Ranma, siempre serán parte de nuestra familia…"- mirándola a los ojos continuó –"se que amas a mi hijo… él también te ama…"- sin dejar que la chica reaccionará finalizó –"cuando llegue el momento… sabrás que lo mejor que podrás hacer con éste libro es entregarlo a tu hija… porque la sabiduría solo es aquella que se trasmite de generación en generación…" -

La joven Tendo asintió con la cabeza la petición de su tía. Mirando el diario se preguntó que podía contener y que cosas aprendería de él. Observó a la señora Saotome alegre y más animada sacando más objetos del baúl mientras le contaba alguna anécdota de las fotografías o de los pergaminos, incluso había dentro de este algunas espadas más pequeñas de las cuales también contó su historia. Así duraron toda la tarde, riendo y platicando del pasado de la madre de Ranma.

---------------------------------------------

Al anochecer la joven terapeuta se disponía a verificar los medicamentos de la paciente y revisar sus signos vitales cuando de repente… escuchó una voz en la parte baja de la casa… una voz que le hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo... La voz de su ex prometido... Su nerviosismo aumento cuando unos pasos precipitados subieron las escaleras de la casa y se detuvieron en la puerta del cuarto. Ranma abrió la puerta rápidamente… sus miradas se encontraron después de casi 6 años de ausencia, el silencio reinaba mientras ambos se encontraron de pie uno frente al otro.

Akane, sin sentir siquiera su respiración… se transportó a momentos llenos de dicha y amor, lo cual era reflejado en sus grandes ojos azules… su corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente y sus piernas se debilitaron… Tanto tiempo había pasado sin sentir esa sensación de plenitud… Pero solo bastó un instante para que miles de recuerdos la atormentaran, sintió en su pecho un veneno amargo que oprimió su alma.

Él la miro y escuchó sus pensamientos que invadían su recuerdo: "siempre fue tan hermosa y fuerte, tan majestuosa y delicada"… Su corazón aun la recordaba, se precipitaba por todo su pecho el deseoso de abrazarla y besarla… pero no podía, sus recuerdos fríos y dolorosos no se lo permitían… sabía perfectamente que había cometido un error en el pasado, un error imperdonable que, aunque no fue de todo culpable, había sido incrédulo y acepto el desafío que le ofrecieron sin pensar en sus consecuencias que, al igual que ellos, afectarían a la persona más importante para él… si, él fue engañado cruelmente pero al final, cuando logró darse cuenta, ya no pudo detenerse.

Akane giró su mirada en la mujer recostada a sus pies y el joven azabache la siguió, en ese instante recordó el porqué de su regreso y observo con pesar el desmejoramiento de su querida madre. Al verla tan delgada y pálida, Ranma tuvo que recargar su mano en la pared para no caer rendido al piso.

La chica peliazul observó el dolor en los ojos de su ex prometido y se dio cuenta que tenía que hablar con él antes que su tía despertará. Dejando a un lado su dolor y decepción se paró frente a él y con la fortaleza de su espíritu se dispuso a enfrentar a su pasado.

-"Necesito hablar contigo… déjame explicarte lo de tu madre"- susurro la chica para que él la escuchara y con un movimiento le indicó que saliera del cuarto.

Se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban los padres de ambos tratando de distraer su agonía a través de un juego… se sentaron y se dispusieron a hablar tranquilamente, tal vez como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho.

-"Lo siento mucho… a tu madre le diagnosticaron Cáncer hace un mes…"-

-"¿Cómo paso?... la última vez que la vi, no tenía nada..."- pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

Poco a poco Akane le relato desde el día de la cena hasta que le entregaron los resultados de los análisis de sangre, así como todo el tratamiento al que tuvo que someterse y los pocos resultados que habían obtenido. La devastadora noticia hizo que el joven Saotome agachará la mirada poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza… tratando de digerir que su madre no viviría por mucho tiempo.

A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía de haber convivido con ella, llegó a convertirse en la mujer más importante de su vida. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse apartado de su lado. La posible pérdida de su progenitora hacía que el dolor en su pecho aumentará… ya había perdido a la mujer que amaba, ¿Por qué el destino lo obligaba a perder a su madre?.

Akane observó todos los movimientos de Ranma, su angustia y desesperación por la posibilidad de perder a un ser querido, él se encontraba destrozado. Quería reconfortarlo, ayudarlo para que su pena fuera menor y no sufriera tanto…

-"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?"- preguntó

-"No lo sabemos con certeza, pero por su estado… tiene más o menos un mes"- suspiró pesadamente –"el cáncer que le atacó es uno muy agresivo y como no se le detecto antes causo mucho mal en su organismo, ella se encuentra muy débil"-

-"Porque ella?..."pregunto mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin atreverse a salir.

-"No lo sé…"- contesto mientras miraba al vacío tratando de contener el llanto.

Akane se levantó y trato de alejarse del lugar para no incomodar al joven azabache pero fue detenida por la mano de Ranma que la miraba suplicante.

-"No te vayas, por favor no quiero estar solo y… tú eres la única compañía con la que quiero estar… por favor… necesito que alguien…"- sin decir nada más se abalanzó a los brazos de ella y comenzó a llorar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por las calles de Nerima, había escuchado la noticia de que la madre de Ranma Saotome se encontraba gravemente enferma, estaba segura que el joven azabache regresaría para verla. Era una oportunidad única porque después de lo sucedido (hace 6 años) nunca pudo volver a hablar con él.

La chica, cerró los ojos un instante dejándose llevar por la nostalgia del ayer… Aún recordaba la sensación de su piel, su aroma y su sabor… cómo olvidar los momentos más felices que había tenido en toda su vida… De repente, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, un dolor que no le permitió continuar con los buenos recuerdos que ahora se había convertido en el más amargo de sus tormentos porque era el causante del odio que su amigo le propicio. Pero ahora, todo era más claro para ella, tenía que recuperar la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con el chico de la trenza. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él y explicarle su proceder.

Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su restaurante y se percató de la hora, pronto tendría que abrir al público y se encontraba retrasada con los preparativos. Mañana por la mañana visitaría a la familia Tendo, aunque sabía que no sería bien recibida, lo intentaría.

---------------------------------------------------

La señora Saotome despertó muy temprano, había dormido muy bien, ese día se sentía con más fuerza y ánimos que los anteriores. Vio dormida a Akane que desde hace 4 días no se apartaba de su lado, la joven le despertaba ternura, consideraba que era una mujer admirable, se entregaba con pasión y dedicación a todo lo que hacía: sus estudios, sus pacientes, su familia y ahora a ella, a tal grado de haber pedido permiso en su trabajo para permanecer a su lado y velar su salud.

Escucho algunos pasos en el exterior. No quiso importunar a la joven y la dejo descansar un poco más, se incorporó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no despertar a Akane, caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de su habitación y al abrir las puertas de su cuarto miró a un hombre de espalda, alto y fornido con una trenza larga y negra.

-"Ranma…"- susurro la señora mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

-"Madre…"-grito Ranma mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su progenitora.

-"Hijo, ¿Cuándo llegaste?"-

-"Llegue anoche… pero te encontrabas dormida"-

-"Hijo, déjame verte"- echando un vistazo al guapo joven, su madre se dio cuenta que sus hombros se habían ensanchado y era más alto de lo que recordaba, incluso podía ver en su rostro la madurez que había llegado a su ojos y cuerpo –"eres tan varonil y guapo"-

-"Madre… no cambiarás"- comentaba mientras agachaba su rostro ruborizado –"dime, ¿Qué haces levantada?"

-"Voy al baño a asearme pero no quise levantar a Akane"- comentó la señora mientras caminaba ayudada por su hijo –"sabes, ella me ha cuidado… ha estado a mi lado y me proporciona los medicamento que necesito, también verifica mi estado de salud… me atiende mejor que en cualquier clínica"-

Ranma se sorprendió de la noticia, siempre supo que Akane era una mujer con un corazón noble capaz de ofrecer ayuda, apoyo y cuidados a otros, incluso a costa de su salud o tiempo, alguna vez ya lo había hecho por él, pero esto no se comparaba con aquel momento, por lo que le agradecía infinitamente hacerlo por su madre… Justamente eso lo había hecho enamorarse perdidamente de ella.

La dejó en la puerta del sanitario y espero paciente mientras ella ingresaba al cuarto. La Señora Saotome terminó de asearse y salió del baño para encontrarse con su hijo, el cual con suavidad la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Entró sigilosamente, dejó a su madre en el futón y de reojo vio a la hermosa joven dormir plácidamente… se veía bellísima y maldecía no haber estado a su lado en los últimos años, tiempo en el que ella se había puesto más bella de lo que era cuando la dejó de ver hace ya más de 5 años. Aquél dolor de su partida, había provocado que él perdiera el brillo de sus ojos… Ella siempre fue el motivo de sus triunfos y la fuerza para continuar en sus fracasos, incluso durante su ausencia, nunca dejó de ser el principio y el final de sus actos y pensamientos.

-----------------------------------------------

Akane escuchó algunas voces en la habitación y lentamente abrió sus ojos, observó a Ranma sentado platicando con su madre. Se levanto mientras trataba de peinar un poco su cabello, pero sintiendo la rebeldía de su melena decidió salir rápidamente a darse un baño.

-"Buenos días"- saludo y velozmente salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de aseo.

La señora Saotome aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar la conversación con su hijo.

-"Ranma… quiero platicar contigo, pero es necesario que me escuches atentamente y no me interrumpas"- dijo la mujer mientras el azabache asintió con la cabeza.

-"El baúl que se encuentra junto a la ventana…"- señalo el objeto –"es para ti… contiene algunas cosas personales como mi Katana, algunos libros, fotografías y documentos que guardan el legado y la historia de tus antepasados"-

-"Madre, no te despidas aún, no me entregues tus cosas… por favor, no quiero"- dijo el azabache con la voz entrecortada.

-"No es despedida, quiero que lo veas, lo revises… quiero contarte de mi pasado, de mi familia, de tus ancestros"- señaló la señora con una media sonrisa, lo que menos deseaba era angustiar a su hijo.

-"Entonces no quiero que hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, te lo prohíbo"- su voz era gruesa y firme, no lo pedía, lo ordenaba.

Su madre afirmó con un pequeño gesto y se acercó a su hijo besando su frente, realmente había crecido, era un hombre completo, seguro y firme… agradecía a Kami él haberle otorgado un ese maravilloso hijo.

-"Acerca el baúl Ranma…"- le pidió su madre con la voz entrecortada y agitada lo que hizo que su hijo se levantara rápidamente y acercara la pequeña caja –"todo lo que tenía de valor sentimental está aquí… bueno, casi todo"-

-"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué falta?"- preguntó el joven Saotome.

-"Solo un pequeño diario que perteneció a mi abuela…"- dijo la señora despertando la curiosidad del joven

-"¿Qué pasó con él?"-

-"Se lo regalé a Akane"-

-"Pero… ¿porqué?"-

-"Es un libro que se entrega de madre a hija…"- afirmo la mujer –"tú eres mi único hijo y eres varón… ella siempre fue para mi como una hija… y no solo eso, tú sabes lo mucho que deseaba que fuera mi nuera… nunca dude en entregárselo a ella y ahora viendo con qué devoción me cuida… no pude encontrar mejor candidata para otorgárselo"-

Ranma no discutió sobre la decisión de su madre, él estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero sentía cierta curiosidad por el contenido del diario, sus dudas se quedaron en el aire cuando su madre comenzó a platicarle sobre su padre, sus abuelos y sus antepasados. El joven de la trenza escuchaba atento al relato de su madre, el cual le llamó aún más la atención cuando se enteró de que sus ancestros fueron Samuráis, grandes guerreros conocidos por su valentía y honor.

Madre e hijo continuaron con la charla hasta que la joven peliazul apareció en la puerta, bañada y arreglada. Se acercó a su tía y comenzó con su rutina diaria para verificar su estado de salud y entregarle sus medicamentos de ese día. Ranma contempló la dedicación y el amor con el que la joven de ojos avellana cuidaba a su madre. Estaba seguro que ninguna de sus antiguas prometidas cuidaría de esa forma a su madre.

------------------------------------------------------

El día pasó mucho mejor que los anteriores, la salud de su tía Nodoka había mejorado notablemente y lo atribuía a la llegada de su hijo. Ranma trató de complacer a su madre en todo lo que pedía, la llevó al jardín a caminar un poco, la bajó al comedor para que pudiera almorzar con todos y le acomodó un lugar en la sala para platicar con ella. Realmente fue una tarde muy placentera.

Akane revisaba cada dos o tres horas los signos vitales de su tía, media la presión arterial, su pulso y los latidos de su corazón. Le entregaba los medicamentos a su tía mientras le decía la dosis a Ranma, estaba segura que él deseaba atenderla por lo que siempre que la revisaba le explicaba lo que hacía. Al atardecer, dejó al azabache solo con su madre explicándoles que tenía que salir a visitar a un paciente para revisar su rehabilitación, por lo que dejó las indicaciones para el cuidado de su tía al joven de la trenza.

La chica peliazul pasó el resto de la tarde en la clínica del Doctor Tofú, deseba alejarse un poco de esos ojos azules y de todas las emociones que le desencadenaban con tan solo una mirada. El joven médico se extraño de ver a Akane ahí, pero después que la chica explicó "el motivo" de su regreso, él comprendió que deseaba alejarse de la persona que, a pesar del gran amor que le profesaba, le había provocado tanto dolor. El joven doctor conocía toda la historia de la pareja, también sabía cuánto debió costarle a Akane verlo nuevamente. Él intuía que la joven peliazul se mostraba fuerte para no incomodar a la señora Saotome.

----------------------------------------------------------

La joven Tendo llegó noche a su casa y al ingresar al cuarto de la señora Saotome se dio cuenta que en el futón que ella usaba estaba dormido Ranma, por lo que decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar en cuanto terminara la rutina de de revisión de su tía.

Al ingresar a su cuarto, un repentino centelleo llamó su atención, no pudo distinguir inmediatamente de que se trataba, por lo que se acercó pacientemente a su cama. Al estar justo al pie de la cama, pudo distinguir aquel emblema en color oro que mostraba claramente un hermoso grabado… era el diario que su tía le había entregado. Mientras se cambiaba para disponerse a dormir, no dejaba de mirar el diario… era como si una extraña energía emanará de aquella insignia perfectamente esculpida… era como un imán que le provocaba una extraña sensación de intriga y zozobra… por lo que, a pesar de su evidente cansancio, decidió conocer algo de lo que la Sra. Saotome había decidido trasmitir. Ya cómoda en su atuendo para dormir, se recostó en su cama y tomó aquel libro que le mostraría más de lo que ella pudiera percibir de la vida misma.

El diario, contrario a lo que pudiera contener, era más bien de una estructura delgada… Su cubierta gruesa denotaba fortaleza y el color negro de su forro imponía mesura, al mismo tiempo que le daba a la delicada y preciosa insignia grabada, el fondo perfecto para resaltar su grandeza y significado. El interior del libro revelaba su estructura frágil, sin embargo, las hojas color sepia marcadas por el tiempo, mostraban fielmente cada una de las palabras que se aferran a las hojas como lo hiciera el árbol con sus raíces al lugar en donde nació. Y así, ésta combinación de fortaleza y la fragilidad, era justamente lo que le daba al diario una estructura compleja de perfecta sintonía.

Akane miró fijamente el diario… esas letras… "R&A"… su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al darse cuenta que en su mente se traducían las iniciales "Ranma & Akane"… sin esperar un segundo más, un impulsó la llevo a abrir el libro y sumado a su sorpresa, encontró la siguiente dedicatoria:

_**Querida:**_

_Este diario está dedicado al amor de mi vida. Ese hombre que con solo tocar mi mano podía enseñarme las estrellas del firmamento y con besar mis labios, completaba mi alma._

_Aquel hombre a quien, a pesar del inmenso amor que despertaba en mí, perdí por el orgullo y el miedo… si por sentimientos que más allá de la razón, ganaron la batalla ante la aceptación y el amor._

_Ahora lo único que me queda es recordar el amor que alguna vez lleno mi corazón._

_Deseo que con solo recordarlo tenga para vivir el resto de mi existencia._

_El amor es muy simple, se da, se ofrece y se asume. Es todo._

_Está dedicado a ti mi amor, la luz que ilumino mi oscuro camino._

_**M. A.**_

Akane se encontraba leyendo una y otra vez la primera hoja del libro, su corazón palpitaba terriblemente, cada palabra escrita en el inicio parecía dedicada a ella. El orgullo y el miedo eran los sentimientos que reinaron en la relación con Ranma, estos ocasionaron la separación definitiva de la pareja. Si más preámbulos la chica peliazul comenzó con la primera parte del diario.

_**¿Recuerdas el amor?**_

_**¿Recuerdas lo que es amar sin esperar?**_

_**Amar es otorgar, sin miedo, sin egoísmo, sin presunción. Tú le das el poder a tu corazón de elegir a quien entregárselo**__. La primera vez que sentí las mariposas en mi estomago fue cuando apareciste ante mí, tan gallardo, seguro y gentil que mi sangre se congeló. En ese momento comprendí que mi corazón tenía un nuevo dueño y yo gustosa lo acepte._

_Tus ojos me enviaron al infinito y perdí la noción del tiempo; tu voz ronca y var__onil __**provocaron que recobrara**__ mis sentidos y comprendí que jamás olvidaría el color de tus ojos y el sonido de tu voz__._

_Te entregue lo único que pude darte, mi alma y no espere nada a cambio, porque en el momento que te amé todo te lo otorgue. _

_En ese momento comenzó nuestra historia porque sin conocerte te ofrecí lo más valioso para mí._

_Durante los siguientes día nos encontrábamos en la plaza, tú me mirabas pero jamás te acercaste nuevamente a mi. Yo simplemente sonreía cuando tus ojos se posesionaban de los míos. Pasaron los días y no te acercaste, ¿Qué pensaste que haría?, como una dama no podía acercarme a ti, así que tuve que esperar…_

_Tu amigo fue el que llegó a presentarse, amablemente trato de cortejarme mientras tú solo observabas desde tu lugar en la plaza, ¿Qué crees que tenía que hacer?, ¿Rechazarlo?, no podía. Una dama siempre es cortes y servicial. Él se hizo ilusiones y ni tú ni yo hicimos nada para impedirlo._

_El primero de mis grandes errores: mis sentimientos no correspondían con mis acciones y no logre expresarte el amor que crecía por ti… a partir de ahí dudaste que te amaba con locura, dudaste que eras el centro de mi universo._

_Ahora que escribo es para aclararte para mí tu fuiste el único hombre que poseía mi corazón. _

_**M. A.**_

Los ojos de la hermosa Tendo estaba bañados en lágrimas, el sufrimiento por los últimos 7u 8 años se debía a la falta de sinceridad de la chica hacía el que fuese su prometido. Ella sabía que desde el momento que lo vio le había entregado su corazón. Sin dejar de pensar en el dolor que se incrementaba en su pecho, tomo su almohada y trato de ahogar sus sollozos…

De pronto escuchó unos golpes en la ventana… al girar su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, se cruzó con dos joyas azules mirándola angustiosamente. Se levantó tímidamente de su cama y se dirigió titubeante hacia la ventana… Al abrirla, el joven azabache ingresó a la habitación de un salto y al momento en el que el azabache intentó pronunciar las primeras palabras frente a ella para conocer el motivo de su llanto, Akane lo abrazó fuertemente y continuó llorando en su pecho, desde donde podía percibir su aroma y escuchar su corazón. Si, era justamente el único lugar en donde ella deseaba estar…

**Es todo por el momento... por favor dejen sus comentarios...**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyan y me han dejado sus comentarios... Mya amiga, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y Satoshi gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Un gran saludo a mi querida Bren... hermana, gracias por tu ayuda, se que sin tí las cosas serían mas dificiles... incluyendo este fic.**

**Saludos a todos**


End file.
